Balbuceo
by Cuti loves fanfics
Summary: Oz balbuceaba dormido, Alice le hablaba al oído. (One shot)


La chica lo observó divertida cuando el rubio balbuceó entre sueños. No logró descifrar lo que había dicho puesto que sus palabras se mezclaban y eran arrastradas. Lo vio darse la vuelta hasta quedar boca arriba, con una sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca adorable, como si un bebe jugara con sus labios. Sus cabellos dorados se removían y entrelazaban con las almohadas y entre sí, dejándole una apariencia graciosa digna de una hermosa imagen que quedaría en los recuerdos de la joven.

Fue entonces que se fijó en el pecho de su amigo, debajo de su camisa blanca se trasparentaba dejando ver un circulo con dos manecillas de reloj que dejaban un rastro de color negro a medida que estas avanzaban. La de pelo azabache sintió un mal estar en su estomago, como si de pronto su desayuno se le hubiera revuelto dentro suyo -aunque no podía descartar la idea, después de todo, carne como comida a la mañana no era buena idea-.

Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba para poder observar bien. Un movimiento brusco dejó a la silla en el suelo, pero el chico no pareció despertarlo y a ella no le importó tampoco. Acercó su mano enguantada hacia aquel sitio donde ese símbolo la llamaba.

Dudó sobre si correr la camisa y dejar al descubierto el sello de contratista ilegal o hacerle caso a la irritante del _cabeza de algas_ que repercutía en su cabeza diciendo que no invadiera la intimidad de su amo, cuando escuchó al joven balbucear con más intensidad. Lo miró de reojo y se encontró que su semblante tranquilo se había transformado en uno con rasgos de alboroto.

Pero un nombre, entre todas esas palabras mezcladas, se llegó a escuchar con claridad. El chico la volvió a repetir, y cada vez el nombre se abría paso entre todas sus vacilaciones.

—Alice...Alice.

La llamaba a ella, en medio de su sueño intranquilo, la buscaba. Un calor molesto la invadió y por impulso con su mano acarició la frente del rubio mientras que con la otra entrelazaba con la mano izquierda del chico. Se recostó un poco en el lugar que había en la cama y siguió acariciando más allá de los mechones ambarinos* del joven.

—Aquí estoy, Oz.

Su voz salió rasposa pero pareció calmarlo, y Alice se dio cuenta de ello y aún así no se movió ni soltó a su compañero. Con sus ojos posados todavía en el pecho del chico donde se hallaba el sello, suspiró. Lo sabía, no podía negarlo y hacerse la tonta. En aquel festival, una manecilla había avanzado.

Bajó los parpados, ocultando sus orbes violetas. El recuerdo llegó a ella en un instante y con este, los sentimientos que había sentido.

Soledad.

Rabia.

Miedo.

Alivio.

Se repetían en su cabeza en una secuencia de imágenes, se había prometido no recordar esos momentos -tal vez porque se veía vulnerable-, pero ahí estaban, en la puerta de su mente esperando una explicación. Una que no tenía.

Y luego la sonrisa de Oz diciendo que estaba bien. Alice odiaba que hiciera esas cosas: ponerse en peligro o exponerse a una mala situación y mentir, cuando era claro que no se encontraba bien. Antes de llegar a reprochar, su amigo se había vuelto a desplomar.

" _Por el cansancio"_ dijo Sharon cuando habían vuelto con un Oz en brazos del desfile, pero sabía que le mentía. Más prefirió callarse, su humor no se hallaba en condiciones de una discusión.

—Alice, ¿puedes decirnos que pasó exactamente? —preguntó Break mientras que la chica observaba la humeante taza de té en sus manos.

—No lo sé, no estaba ahí. Solo lo encontré en el suelo.

Sharon Rainsworth la miró esperando a que comentara más, porque era obvio que su instinto de _hermana mayor_ le decía que había algo que le inquietaba a su amiga y que no estaba contando. Tal vez no tenía que ver con el hecho de haber encontrado a Oz inconsciente. Alice sintió la mirada de la pelirrosa y pensó que si seguía así intentaría lanzarle la taza con el liquido dentro por la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —suspiró la aristócrata —, más tarde seguiremos esto. Ya es suficiente para ser el desayuno y no quiero que se me cierre el apetito.

La de orbes violeta se disponía a llevar -obligadamente- su té a su boca cuando Break le susurró unas palabras a su ama.

—Oh, Alice. Luego de esto puedes ir, si deseas, a visitar a Oz. Probablemente lo encuentres dormido, el chico está teniendo un sueño profundo, pero con solo verlo te basta, ¿no es así? —una sonrisa traviesa se asomó por el rostro de ambas personas. Sharon notó como la pelinegra desviaba la mirada. —Gilbert está en Pandora resolviendo asuntos, por ahora no los molestará pero si vuelve temprano me aseguraré que no los interrumpa.

La chica asintió y trató terminar la comida lo antes posible. Sharon había dado en el clavo respecto a sus preocupaciones. Oz.

Las imágenes del desayuno en la mañana desaparecieron.

—Me debes una disculpa, Oz —susurró con arrogancia. Intentó ocultar el hecho que realmente trataba de disculparse.

B-Rabbit no se disculpaba, no se arrepentía, no temía. Pero en esos momentos era Alice, y la chica no podía más que tener miedo.

No sabía si era porque no estaba usando su poder o era la sola presencia de Oz, pero lograba calmarla como alterarla. Como si fuera humana.

 _¡Ja! ¡Qué estúpidos eran los humanos y sus emociones!,_ había dicho una vez.

El chico volvió a balbucear su nombre.

—Tenía miedo —su voz salió despacio —, y a la vez estaba tan enojada contigo. Era mi primer festival luego de haber estado encerrada en el Abyss y me dejaste sola. Es que, tú eres mi sirviente, tú me sirves a mi, ¿con qué derecho lo hiciste?

Se sintió estúpida como humana, claro que podía sentirse así.

—Y cuando esas luces brillaron en el cielo, pensé una y otra vez que hubiera sido divertido si tu estabas ahí...y también Gil, pero no se lo digas; no quiero que el Cabeza de Algas se haga una idea equivocada —su tono de voz superior se tornó más bajo. —Luego, cuando escuché que me llamabas, cuando presentí que algo te sucedía, tuve miedo. ¿Sabes? Que patético.

Ella se vía patética, pensó.

—Oz, te ibas de mi vista. Cuando te encontré tirado en el suelo fui la primera en levantarte , cuando recobraste la consciencia y me dijiste que estabas bien, quise gritarte, pero volviste a desmayarte. Aún así, te había encontrado y eso era lo más importante

Tal vez, ni siquiera sabía porque le decía eso.

Lo observó: respiraba con calma, ni se inmutaba de una presencia como la de Alice o que la misma estuviera hablándole al oído de manera suave. La chica se dio cuenta de lo larga que eran sus pestañas y que sus labios tenían una ligera forma de corazón, además que estos se veían de un color rosa pálido.

—Dime, ¿que fue tan fuerte y brillante que captó y logró perderte de mi lado en aquel festival?

Su mano se detuvo de golpe con el cabello de Oz en sus dedos. Abrió sus ojos asombrada y su sonrisa nostálgica se desvaneció.

Un balbuceo.

—Echo...Echo-chan.

 _Oh._ Alice apartó lentamente sus manos del cuerpo del chico. Se alejó de la cama mientras el rubio seguía diciendo el mismo nombre.

 _Así que, no es qué, es quien._ Pensó.

«Hey Oz, ¿quién es tan brillante para perderte de mi lado?»

Un balbuceo.

—Echo-chan…

* * *

 **¡Hola! Esta vez traigo algo de mi ship favorito y sobre uno de los mangas que más adoro. Aunque originalmente pensé en dejar la personalidad de Alice: arrogante, inocente, despreocupada. Pero en el momento en que escribí esto -que por cierto fue hace mucho solo que me daba pereza pasarlo-, me salió una Alice sensible y dije _¿por qué no?_**

 **Si no se acuerdan en que cápitulo me basé, no se preocupen, yo tampoco. Solo me acuerdo que era cuando Alice y Oz fueron acompañados por gente de Pandora a un festival y Oz se ve atraído al ver a alguien que conocía: Echo. Dejando a nuestra pequeña sola :'v.**

 **Bien, espero que les guste :). Me despido.**


End file.
